


Te lo debía

by isablanco



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isablanco/pseuds/isablanco
Summary: Alison lleva años esperando devolverle algo a Emily.(Todo desde la perspectiva de Emily)





	Te lo debía

Quiero tocarla, después de todo este tiempo aún quiero tocar su piel. Ella me mira como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando. 

Hanna se acerca para intentar ayudarme a buscar algo que ponerme para salir de fiesta. Decide que lo mejor es que lleve el vestido azul que me compre con ella. El cual está colgado al fondo del armario por una razón, solo de verle me estremezco. 

Me he desnudado delante de ellas un billón de veces, si no lo hago ahora, si me voy al baño a cambiarme sabrán que algo pasa, y que esta relacionado con la incorporación de Alison al grupo.

Asique me desnudo dandoles la espalda, me agacho para recojer el vestido que deje en la silla. Justo cuando voy a ponermelo noto una mano en mi espalda.

-Emily-La voz de Alison llega susurrada a mi oido- tienes mal puesto el sujetador. Espera que te ayudo.

Contengo la respiración mientras siento las manos de Ali abrocharmelo bien. Cuando las aparta puede espirar el aire contenido, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi hombro. Por un segundo creí que me desmayaría. 

Me giré aturdida y miré a Alison buscando una explicación, aún sin poder alzar la voz. Ella sonrió al ver mi cara, alzó los hombros y dijó:

\- Te lo debía ¿recuerdas?


End file.
